deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/The Generals Collide: Genghis Khan vs Sun Tzu
Okay, this is a battle between two great ancient Asian generals. Genghis Khan-''' The 13th century Mongolian ruler; whose legions built the largest empire of all time VS '''Sun Tzu- the ruthless Chinese warmonger; whose revolutionary "Art of War" led to the massacre of millions WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It's no rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Genghis Khan stats Genghis Khan info Genghis Khan, born Temüjin, was the ruler of the Mongolian Empire who achieved power by united the nomadic tribes of Mongolia into one strong unit. By using this united force, he invaded much of much of Eurasian and Asian lands. Soon enough, his empire stretched from China to Central Asia. Genghis was advanced for his time; he promoted religious toleration and established a writing script for the Mongolians called Uyghur. During his early years, his family was sent away from his tribe because the Khan's father passed away and the tribesmen refused to have a young boy, Genghis/Temüjin, come to power. The main way he rose to power was through alliances. Temüjin would ally himself with other tribes and using this combined force to conquer enemy groups. After his death in 1227, his son Ögedei Khan rose to power and helped to expand his father's empire. Genghis Khan weapons Genghis conquered a quarter of the world with: |-| Long Range= Mongol Recurve Bow *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 2.5 LB *Range: 400 feet *Materials: Horn, Wood, Sinew |-| Mid Range= Jida Lance *Length: 12 feet *Weight: 4.5 LB *Material: Wood, Steel |-| Close Range= Turko-Mongol Sabre *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 2.75 LB *Material: Steel |-| Special= Iron-Flanged Mace *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 8 LB *Material: Iron |-| Armour= Steel Lamellar *Material: Steel *Weight: 48 LB Sun Tzu stats Sun Tzu info Sun Tzu, also known as Sunzi, was an ancient Chinese general, strategist, and philosopher. He is traditionally believed to be the author of The Art of War, an influential ancient Chinese book on military strategy which is considered to be a prime example of Taoist thinking. Sun Tzu has had a significant impact on Asian history and culture, and his work continues to influence both Asian and Western culture and politics. Sun Tzu weapons Sun Tzu retaliates with: |-| Long Range= Chu Ko Nu *Range: 100 feet *Lenght: 2 feet *Weight: 10 LB *Materials: Wood, Sinew |-| Mid Range= Zhua *Length: 8 feet *Weight: 18 LB *Material: Iron |-| Close Range= Jian *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 2 LB *Material: Iron |-| Special= Ge *Length: 6 feet *Weight: 4 LB *Material: Iron |-| Armour= Leather Lamellar *Material: Leather *Weight: 20 LB Personal edges I personally believe Genghis will win. He has better weapons, tactics and armour. X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle Genghis: Sun Tzu: The sound of hooves filled the air as Genghis Khan and five of his Mongolian horsemen ride ahead of the horde that had already conquered large tracts of land. In a valley, Sun Tzu and five Wu Dynasty soldiers prepare for the coming Mongol invasion. As the Chinese general pours himself a cup of tea as he observed a map, a Chinese soldier yells a warning as a volley of arrows whistled out of the air and struck the soldier in the neck and chest. The remaining Chinese soldiers grabbed their repeating crossbows, Zhua polearms and Ge Dagger Axes. One Chinese soldier fired his repeating crossbow, hitting a Mongol's horse. The enraged Mongol nocked an arrow to his bow and shot the Chinese soldier in the chest. Seconds after that, a volley of poisoned crossbow bolts lodged themselves in the Mongolian's neck. Genghis gestured with his Turko-Mongolian Sabre, as a Mongol with a Jida Lance charged downhill and impaled a Chinese footsoldier. A Chinese soldier swing his Zhua into a Mongolian, pulling him from his horse. The Chinese soldier then dispatches the horseman with a strike to the face from the Zhua. Genghis rides up to the Chinese soldier and cuts his Carotid Artery with his sabre. The last Chinese soldier swings his Dagger-Axe at an attacking Mongol horseman, dismounting him. Sun Tzu thrust down at the winded horseman with his Jian, hitting the heart. A strike from a Mongol's mace took out the remaining soldier. Sun Tzu turns around only for a strike from Genghis' sabre to go through the strategist's neck. Genghis raised his sabre and yelled "For the Empire!" in victory as the Mongolian army poured down the hills into the valley below eager to start their conquest. Notes The battle will be 6 vs 6 and set in a campsite. Voting ends on the 5th of September. Votes must be readable and have proper spelling, grammar and punctuation. Vote must have at least one paragraph. Next time, my second season ends with a bang, as Communist killing machines the North Korean Special Operations Force take aim at super commandos from Russia, the Spetsnaz GRU. The Ge is the Chinese version of the halberd; however it lacks a spear tip. It is also known as the Dagger Axe Category:Blog posts